


Sleepover

by SparklingMasterpiece



Series: Heechul's Zoo [2]
Category: BTOB, EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingMasterpiece/pseuds/SparklingMasterpiece
Summary: What happened between the two bunny hybrids while Heechul was away? A slightly tipsy Minhyuk and Minseok spend the night together.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra scene from my "Heechul's Zoo" series. Some things might make more sense if you've read the first four chapters of that series first.

“Minkki? Are you still awake?”

Minhyuk opened the door to his and Minseok’s room slowly and poked his head in. The lights were still on, but Minseok could have still been sleeping. Minhyuk knew the other hybrid would never be in the dark, he couldn’t stand it.

Minseok was lying on his stomach on their bed, one of Heechul’s shirts bundled up in his arms, the rest of their owner’s clothes haphazardly strewn around him. He was still sniffling into his pillow, much to Minhyuk’s dismay. This was exactly how the older hybrid had left him an hour or so earlier when he had went downstairs to have some pizza with the others. Minhyuk felt bad leaving Minseok behind, but his stomach had been growling so loudly he couldn’t think straight. He had stayed by Minseok’s side from the moment Heechul had left, which meant he hadn’t eaten all day, and the temptation of pizza had been too great. 

He had told himself he would just take a few slices and then head back upstairs, but then everyone else had been singing karaoke and Minhyuk had just wanted a little bit longer to have some fun. He regretted it now as he saw how pitiful Minseok looked. The rabbit’s eyes were puffy and red, his pillow wet from tears. He hadn’t eaten anything either, and he was probably pretty worn out from crying.

Minhyuk sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Minseok’s back.

“I brought you pizza,” he said, “It’s…it’s a bit cold now. I’m sorry…”

He should have come back sooner, he knew it.

“It’s okay…” Minseok mumbled, half into the pillow, “I’m not hungry.” 

“You should eat something, Minkki,” Minhyuk said.

“I’m fine.”

Minhyuk sighed. He set the pizza down on the nightstand and then climbed on top of the other bunny. Minseok let out a squeak as he was pressed down by Minhyuk’s weight resting on his butt.

“You’re so stubborn, aren’t you?” Minhyuk mused and he began to rub the other bunny’s back, massaging the smaller rabbit beneath him. 

Minseok’s muscles were so tensed up he felt like a plank of wood under Minhyuk’s hands. But Minhyuk persisted, trying his best to soothe his friend. He rubbed in slow circles, starting from the shoulderblades and moving downward. Once he was warmed up, he let his hands travel under Minseok’s shirt, figuring the skin to skin contact would probably work even better. Minseok gave a little gasp at the first touch, then he let out a deep sigh and Minhyuk felt the other hybrid’s body relax a tiny bit. 

It wasn’t anything new to them. They’d been sleeping in the same bed for almost a year now. They knew each other’s bodies well. Well, from the waist up at least.

At first Minhyuk had kept his distance because of Minseok’s injury. He knew the other hybrid was still traumatized from having his tail cut off and he was somewhat self-conscious of the wounded area. Whenever they bathed Minseok would keep his towel wrapped around him until he got into the water and he would grab it as soon as he got out, as opposed to the others who walked around naked freely as they soaped up and rinsed off.

But after a while Minhyuk started to realize that Minseok really didn’t know anything about sex at all. He really was that innocent. It wasn’t until they’d lived together for about seven months that Minhyuk finally understood why Minseok was the way he was. 

The little bunny had been having a nightmare one night. Minhyuk had tried to wake him up and comfort him, but Minseok had still been frightened. Half-asleep, stuck between the dream world and reality, Minseok had kept asking for “Eomma”. Minhyuk had been confused. Minseok always called Heechul “Heechul appa”. He had no idea why the rabbit was now crying for his mother.

He had asked Minseok about it the next day and shyly, the little rabbit had told him about his life before the incident in the park. He had been adopted as a baby by a single mother and her son. The mother was divorced and she wanted a playmate for her son, so she had gotten Minseok and raised him from a young age. He had lived with them for two years, but then the mother had gotten sick and could no longer work. They had to move back in with her parents and the grandparents didn’t want Minseok. So he had been given away to an adoption agency. 

Minhyuk hadn’t needed to ask what happened next. He didn’t want Minseok to have to relive that particular part of his past. But still, he had to admit, he was slightly jealous. Minhyuk had spent the first two years of his life in an adoption agency until Heechul took him home. Like most hybrids, he didn’t know his parents. The adoption agency hadn’t been a bad place, but growing up he had never felt particularly wanted. The staff fed and clothed them and sometimes bought them a game or a toy, but that was about it. But Minseok had had a real family. He had been raised like a human child and lived like an equal to his human “brother”. 

He’d gotten cuddles and stories read to him while Minhyuk had fought over who got to watch the TV with several other loud hybrids. He’d been given warm baths by a caring parent while Minhyuk had been quickly scrubbed down by a staff member and told to hop in the tub before the next hybrid came and sat down. He’d been tucked into bed next to his hyung and given a kiss goodnight while Minhyuk had laid awake, lonely and disappointed, as another prospective owner had come and went, once again choosing a cat or a dog over him.

At first Minhyuk had been curious, asking Minseok for more stories about his “mother”, but soon it had made him resentful. And that just made him feel guilty. After the horrible experience that Minseok had went through, Minhyuk knew he shouldn’t have been angry towards him. But he couldn’t help it. 

Heechul hadn’t known any of this and couldn’t understand why the usually cheerful Minhyuk had suddenly become so moody and clingy. Minhyuk had been fairly independent up until then, but all of a sudden he wanted more cuddles, wanted more attention. For about a week he wouldn’t leave Heechul alone, but no matter how much the owner tried, he couldn’t get the reason why out of the rabbit. 

And that was when the chewing had started. Feeling ashamed of himself, Minhyuk had started chewing up things around their house. It had started with his own clothes and blanket, but had soon moved on to pens and pencils, chopsticks, pillows, towels, and, the worst one of all, Heechul’s headphones. He’d had to do a lot of extra chores because of that one.

He was fine about it now, though. Whatever Minseok had had in the beginning, it was gone now, and they were both on equal footing. They both had Heechul, and each other, and maybe it wasn’t a traditional family unit, but it was about as close as you could get.

Minhyuk splayed his fingers and pressed his thumbs against the taught muscles of the other bunny’s back, trying to smooth them out. Minseok was no longer crying now and his breathing seemed to be relaxed. Minhyuk reached slightly under him, running his fingers gently along Minseok’s belly and the rabbit squirmed beneath him.

“That tickles…” he murmured and Minhyuk grinned.

He was happy Minkki was feeling a little bit better now. And he was happy he could be the one to do it. As much as he wanted to be taken care of by Heechul, Minhyuk had to admit he liked taking care of Minseok too. He just liked feeling wanted.

Minhyuk looked up as the door opened quickly and a figure darted inside. It was Ilhoon. The hamster was giggling mischievously and holding something behind his back. 

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk asked, somewhat apprehensively.

Ilhoon held out his hand, showing the others his stolen bounty. It was a bottle of wine, obviously Heechul’s, although Minhyuk couldn’t tell where it had come from. He’d never had much of an interest in alcohol and never paid it much attention whenever Heechul had any. But he knew Ilhoon had a little more experience with it, having snuck it fairly often when living with his other owner.

“I thought this might cheer up Minseok,” Ilhoon suggested.

Minhyuk slid off the other rabbit and Minseok sat up, still hugging Heechul’s shirt to him, but now looking at Ilhoon with big, curious eyes. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…” Minhyuk started, but Ilhoon waved his hand at him dismissively.

“Just a little,” Ilhoon said, “It really helps when you’re feeling bad. Trust me.” 

He sat down on the bed next to the bunnies and expertly uncorked the top of the wine bottle, as if he’d done it dozens of times before. There was a slight ‘pop’ sound and Minseok jumped as Minhyuk glanced at the closed door worriedly. If they got caught Heechul would be so angry, he was sure. But he could hear the sound of Leeteuk singing karaoke with Soonyoung and Baekhyun downstairs and figured they would be safe for now. 

Ilhoon passed the bottle to Minseok. The little bunny’s brown eyes were wider than ever as he hesitantly took the bottle from the hamster. 

“Minkki, don’t…” Minhyuk tried to say, but the other hybrid ignored him and instead took a large gulp. 

Minseok made a face and shivered as he swallowed the alcohol down, his little nose scrunching up so adorably that Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile. Minseok reacted as if he had taken a shot of tequila when it was just a little bit of white wine. He really was so cute. 

“Your turn,” Ilhoon said, pointing to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk took the bottle from the younger rabbit and took a quick sip. He was surprised. It was kind of sour tasting, but it wasn’t that bad. He was about to take another swig (just to test it of course), but Ilhoon grabbed the bottle from him and took a long chug from it. 

“I don’t feel any different,” Minseok said and Ilhoon chuckled.

“That’s because you only had a mouthful,” he said, “Here, have a little bit more. Then we’ll see.”

Minseok took the bottle and drank a lot the way Ilhoon had. Minhyuk quickly took the wine away from him as Ilhoon laughed at the rabbit’s boldness. 

They sat like that for a while, taking turns between them as they laughed and talked and before long the wine was all gone.

“Whoops,” Ilhoon said, grinning as he held up the empty bottle.

“Ilhoon!” Minhyuk admonished, as if he hadn’t also been drinking the bottle dry, “What if Heenim finds out?”

“He won’t,” Ilhoon said, “If he asks about it, just play innocent. He’d never think you two drank it. I’m the one that has to worry…”

He spun the bottle around on the bed absently as Minseok let out a little hiccup.

“Are you okay, Minkki?” Minhyuk asked.

He was feeling slightly odd himself. He didn’t feel really drunk, at least he didn’t think so, just a bit lighter and kind of giddy. It was a nice feeling. 

Minseok just nodded as he swayed slightly. He seemed to be a little bit more intoxicated than his hyungs. Ilhoon spun the bottle around again and when it stopped the neck was pointing towards Minhyuk. Ilhoon leaned forward and kissed Minhyuk on the lips, surprising the rabbit. 

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk laughed as Ilhoon hung onto him, practically knocking him over and into Minseok.

“They always do that in American movies, don’t they?” Ilhoon replied, giggling, “It’s a game. You spin the bottle around and you have to kiss who it lands on. Now it’s your turn.”

“Okay, fine,” Minhyuk agreed.

He was feeling more playful than usual now and so he spun the bottle around. There wasn’t very many of them playing though, so it was somewhat predictable when it landed back on Ilhoon. Minhyuk grabbed him around the neck and kissed him somewhat forcefully, making Ilhoon laugh. It was just for fun, he wasn’t being serious about it.

“Minkki, your turn,” Ilhoon said, sliding the bottle over towards the smaller bunny.

Minseok moved forwardly tentatively and gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Minhyuk. Minseok seemed hesitant at first, although Minhyuk didn’t know why. They’d kissed before, just like he and Ilhoon had, that part was nothing new. But then Minseok leaned in and kissed Minhyuk softly, his mouth lingering against the older hybrid’s, as if wanting more. Minseok was breathing hard as he pulled away and Minhyuk found his own breathing accelerated, his heart beating faster in chest. What was that? Why had that kiss felt so different from the ones before?

Ilhoon hadn’t seemed to noticed the difference in the atmosphere though as he grabbed at the bottle and spun it around again. Once again it landed on Minhyuk. 

“I don’t want a kiss,” Ilhoon said, “Let’s make it something different. I want ear scratches.”

Minhyuk complied without a fight, reaching up somewhat distractedly to pet the hamster’s ears. He wasn’t paying much attention to Ilhoon now, his mind still on his and Minseok’s kiss. And his heart was fluttering at the thought of another one. He pulled back from Ilhoon after a few moments and quickly reached for the bottle, hoping his movements didn’t seem too desperate.

Minhyuk spun it around. It landed on Minseok.

“I…I still want a kiss,” Minseok said shyly, his hands playing with one of his ears.

Minhyuk suddenly felt nervous. Wasn’t this supposed to be just for fun? Why did he have butterflies in his stomach? The room seemed to be too warm and the smell of Heechul was all around them from the clothes Minseok had piled up. That and the alcohol seemed to be affecting Minhyuk’s body more than he wanted to admit. 

“Come on, come on,” Ilhoon teased as he lay back on the bed, propped up one elbow, his eyes half-lidded. 

Minhyuk bit his lip as he leaned in, staring into Minseok’s big brown eyes. He’d never noticed just how pretty Minseok was before. Well, he supposed he’d always known it, but for some reason now Minseok seemed even prettier. Minhyuk was focused on his mouth, those pretty lips that were begging to be kissed. He reached out to hold Minseok’s face tenderly, his thumb stroking the other bunny’s cheek, and then he leaned in and pressed his mouth against his.

Minseok let out a little gasp as he felt Minhyuk’s tongue enter his mouth. Minhyuk had never kissed him like this before, but the younger hybrid seemed to be enjoying it. That much was clear when Minhyuk tried to pull away and Minseok followed him, his hands snaking around Minhyuk’s back and bringing him in closer.

In the back of his mind Minhyuk thought about the fact that Ilhoon was still watching them, but his body didn’t seem to care. The rest of the world didn’t seem to matter at that moment. All he wanted was Minseok.

Minhyuk moved forward and straddled Minseok’s lap, his hands on the other bunny’s back, pulling him closer as they continued to makeout with each other, forgetting all about Ilhoon. Minseok gave a little whimper as Minhyuk pressed against him and the older hybrid felt himself stiffen inside his pants. He couldn’t help it, Minseok was too intoxicating right now. 

He smells like Heechul, Minhyuk thought. Everything here smells like Heenim. That only turned him on more. He hated to admit it, but more than a few times he had imagined his owner while he had touched himself. He’d never done anything sexual with Heenim, that was a line he didn’t want to cross, but he’d thought about it before, just as a private fantasy. 

Minhyuk rocked his hips against Minseok’s, grinding himself against the younger hybrid. To his surprise he could feel Minseok’s hardness pressed against him. Minhyuk pulled away from the other rabbit’s kisses suddenly. He glanced over at Ilhoon, but to his relief the hamster was asleep, dozing peaceful as he lay across the other side of the bed on his back. 

“Minseok…” Minhyuk whispered, “Is it…is this okay?”

“Yeah,” was all Minseok said, his voice breathy and low.

His arms were still wrapped around Minhyuk and he was moving his hips slowly, rubbing himself against the other hybrid somewhat distractedly. Minhyuk swallowed hard.

“I mean, you know what this is, right?” Minhyuk asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Minseok mumbled as he nuzzled into Minhyuk’s neck, his hips still rolling against the other rabbit’s.

He began to kiss Minhyuk’s neck now, before making his way up the bunny’s jaw and then towards his lips. Minhyuk kissed him back at first, but then he stopped again. It wasn’t that he didn’t like what was happening, but he was just afraid of where it might be going. 

“Minkki...” Minhyuk breathed, “You don’t want to have sex, do you?”

Minseok stopped kissing him. He bit his lip as he looked up at Minhyuk so sweetly, those big brown eyes looking more beautiful than ever. 

“I don’t know…” he said quietly, “I…I don’t think so? I just…want to touch you.”

Minhyuk smiled. “Me too.”

He gently reached up under Minseok’s shirt, feeling the bunny’s chest warm beneath his hands. His thumb grazed over the hybrid’s nipple and Minseok let out a little moan, causing him to blush at the sound escaping from him. Oh but Minhyuk was going to make him make more sounds than that. 

Feeling bolder now Minhyuk began to unbutton Minseok’s pants. His hand began to travel underneath, but he stayed above the other hybrid’s underwear for now, rubbing Minseok through the fabric. He felt the rabbit’s body tense up as he teased him, tracing his fingers over the hybrid’s most sensitive part. 

“Minhyuk…” Minseok breathed, his voice strained.

Minhyuk took that as his cue to keep going. If Minseok had liked what he was doing now, he was going to really enjoy the next part. Minhyuk’s hand crept under the waistband of the younger hybrid’s underwear, then it wrapped around Minseok’s hardness, moving up and down. Minseok whimpered as he leaned against Minhyuk. 

“Is it still okay?” Minhyuk asked, his voice a whisper in Minseok’s ear, making the other bunny twitch in his hand.

“Yeah, it’s good…” Minseok panted, “Don’t stop.”

Minhyuk did as he was told, stroking the other rabbit slowly. He watched Minseok’s face as he did. The hybrid had stopped kissing him now, too focused on what was happening beneath his underwear. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip, trying to stop the little noises he kept making the more Minhyuk squeezed him. He looked so cute and so sexy at the same time. It was driving Minhyuk crazy.

“You’re so pretty,” Minhyuk mused, “Such a good bunny…”

He felt Minseok’s hips jerk at those words and Minhyuk smiled. So was that what his friend liked? Minhyuk began to move his hand faster.

“Minkki’s a good bunny…” he whispered.

Minseok whimpered as his body tensed up and Minhyuk knew that was it. He watched Minseok’s adorable face moaning and panting as he came in Minhyuk’s hand, his hips rolling against the other hybrid’s. Minhyuk himself was rock hard now, but he didn’t want to touch himself just yet. He wanted to take in the sight of Minseok writhing beneath him first. He wanted to keep that image forever.

Minhyuk continued to stroke the other rabbit gently until Minseok slumped against him, breathing hard, his body spent. 

“Minhyuk-ah, Minhyuk-ah…” he was murmuring into the other hybrid’s ear, which was only serving to make Minhyuk press harder against his pants.

“Minseokie…I need to…” Minhyuk mumbled, trying to reach around the heavy rabbit pressed against him to touch himself.

He needed a release too. He felt so hard right now it almost hurt. Minseok seemed to understand what he wanted and got up off of him. 

“I can help you…” Minseok said, his breathing still ragged, but his eyes gleaming.

Minhyuk had never undone his pants faster. Minseok seemed slightly hesitant at first as he awkwardly pressed his hand to Minhyuk’s crotch. Usually Minhyuk would’ve had more patience with the little bunny, but right now he just desperately needed to get off. 

“Minkki please…” Minhyuk panted. He gently took the other bunny’s hand and placed it just underneath the waistband of his underwear. “Please…touch me…” he whined.

Minseok blushed as he slid his hand lower, gripping Minhyuk in his soft hands. Oh, Minhyuk had never known how soft Minseok’s hands were before. They felt amazing now. Minseok began to move slowly at first, but sensing Minhyuk’s need, he soon quickened his pace. 

“Ah, that’s it…” Minhyuk murmured, “Good bunny…”

Minseok’s ears twitched at his words and Minhyuk knew even if Minseok had already gotten off that little phrase still affected him. He’d have to remember that.

He was so close now, he could feel it. Minseok’s hand felt so good. And the smell of Heechul all around him was even better. And then suddenly Minseok stopped. He looked over at the door, frozen in fear, and now Minhyuk could hear the footsteps in the hallway.

He quickly threw one of the Heechul’s shirts over the empty wine bottle. They should’ve just broken away and tried to just look casual, except that Minseok was completely frozen, his hand still down Minhyuk’s pants. As the bedroom door opened slowly Minhyuk had no choice but to grab one of the pillows and hold it over his lap. He had been expecting it to be Leeteuk or maybe Baekhyun, so he was surprised to see Jihoon instead.

“Can I borrow your headphones?” Jihoon asked, already fumbling around on the desk and thankfully not looking over at them, “Mine aren’t working.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Minhyuk mumbled hurriedly.

He hoped Jihoon would leave quickly. Minseok’s hand was still wrapped around him, the younger bunny’s fingers tracing absently and making Minhyuk’s hips move involuntarily. That little jerk. Was it really just an accident the way he was touching him now? Or did he know exactly what he was doing?

“Where are they?” Jihoon asked, still looking around the desk.

Minhyuk made a little noise as Minseok’s hand began to move up and down now. Okay, he definitely knew what he was doing. But Minhyuk didn’t want him to stop. Even with Jihoon in the room, he was too far gone now to care. 

“They’re…they’re in the top drawer…” Minhyuk panted, trying hard not to make any more noises.

Minseok was still just moving slowly, just teasing, but it was more than enough for Minhyuk. He was getting close now. He couldn’t believe the thought of him finishing with Jihoon still in the room was actually turning him on more. 

He felt his heart stop, but his hips jerk as Jihoon looked over at them now, the headphones clutched in the cat hybrid’s hand.

“Thanks…” Jihoon trailed off, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the scene in front of him.

Minhyuk guessed the pillow wasn’t fooling anyone, especially when he was panting and squirming, his face flushed and mouth hanging open. Jihoon’s tail swished in the air, once, twice, as he seemed to be assessing the situation. Then he turned around and walked out without another word. Minhyuk felt the shame creeping over his body. But somehow that only made it hotter. Minseok was the good bunny. But he was the bad one.

A bad, bad bunny.

Minhyuk moaned as his orgasm rocked through him and he leaned against Minseok, gripping onto the other bunny tightly. 

“Thank you Minkki,” he whispered, his body trembling, “You’re so good…so good…”

He nuzzled against the other rabbit’s neck, taking in the scent of both Minseok and Heechul. He loved them both so much. He wanted to stay like this forever.

“Did Minhyuk hyung like it?” Minseok asked quietly, his eyes expectant.

Minhyuk smiled as he pet the other bunny’s ears.

“Yes,” he breathed, “Very much.” 

He was about to ask if Minseok had liked it when he was startled by a sudden snort from the other end of the bed. Ilhoon inhaled deeply as he lifted his head up, looking over at the two of them. Minhyuk suddenly felt his face grow hot. Even though they had finished both of their pants were still unbuttoned and they were still sitting somewhat on top of each other. Ilhoon quickly hopped off the bed.

“See? This is why bunnies shouldn’t drink,” he said, “You turn into sluts.”

“Ilhoon…”

“It’s okay,” Ilhoon said with a wave of his hand, “You can do whatever you like. But I’m going to bed.” He turned back to look at them and waggled his eyebrows. “Sorry if that disappoints you. I’m just not into rabbit threesomes.”

Minhyuk chucked one of the pillows at him and Ilhoon just giggled as he headed out into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Minhyuk looked back at Minseok. The other bunny was chewing on one of Heechul’s shirts, looking concerned.

“Am I slut?” he asked quietly.

Minhyuk laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw that Minseok was serious. 

“No, of course not,” Minhyuk reassured him, “He was just joking.”

But Minseok was still gnawing away at the shirt.

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked, “With what we did?”

“Yeah,” Minseok mumbled, “I just…I don’t know…I feel embarrassed now.”

He began buttoning his pants back up, squirming slightly at the sticky feeling, his cheeks flushing pink. Minhyuk patted his head.

“Don’t listen to Ilhoon,” he said, “He’s a jerk. I love you, Minkki. And what we did was what you do when you love someone.”

Minseok stopped chewing on the shirt as he seemed to consider the other hybrid’s words. 

“I love you too Minhyuk hyung,” he murmured, “But…”

“What?”

“My head hurts…”

Minhyuk laughed as he pressed the drunken little rabbit’s head to his shoulder. 

“You should get some sleep, Minkki,” he said sweetly, “You’ll feel better in the morning.”


End file.
